Pinkie Promise?
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: Just a cute little one shot. Collie makes Magenta give her a pinkie promise to keep her secret. (Bad summary please read and review)
**Pinkie Promise.**

Magenta was laying on the small couch between her half of the room and Collie's half of the room flipping through a book not really reading the words having already read the story many times. Suddenly the door opened making her look up to find the groupie herself walk in and close the door holding a shopping bag in one hand and a scrap of paper in the other as a blush colored her cheeks, more than her make up already did, making the domestic raise an eyebrow.

"What happened to you? You look all hot and bothered."

Collie shook her head before walking to the couch and sitting on the end where Magenta's feet were and bit her lip.

"I'll tell you but you've got to keep it a secret, just between us Frankie would be so mad if he found out."

Magenta cast the book aside and sat up straighter intrigued by her friend's words.

"I won't tell him."

Collie looked her over.

"Promise?"

Magenta rolled her eyes but nodded already annoyed with her friends childish behavior even if it was leading up to some form of gossip to distract her from dying of boredom.

"Yes I promise."

Collie lifted her hand all her fingers curled except her pinkie which was up.

"Pinkie promise?"

Magenta raised her eyebrow looking from the extended digit to Collie's eyes confused. Collie gave a small smile remembering her friend wasn't used to human childhood things like pinkie promises.

"A pinkie promise is like the most special of all the promises to some humans it shows a lot of trust between friends, the only thing stronger than it is crossing your heart."

Collie internally smiled more knowing she'd intentionally left out the part about it being that way for human children. Magenta looked back at Collie's hand for a moment before mimicking the action.

"How does this pinkie promise work? Do we cut out fingers and share blood or what?"

Collie made a face shaking her head.

"Ew no! That's blood brothers/sisters! No a pinkie promise goes like this."

She hooked her little finger around Magenta's curling it tight, waiting a moment for Magenta to copy, then brought their hands up to her lips and kissed her own thumb. Magenta watched not sure she understood the whole point of this silly little promise, it seemed so very childish, but she copied the groupie's moves so she kissed her own thumb as well making Collie smile and take her hand back.

"There see? You made your first pinkie promise!"

She giggled making Magenta roll her eyes and lean back on the couch picking up her book.

"So what is it that had you all bothered before?"

Collie looked at her confused for a moment before she smiled looking down at the paper in her hand.

"I met a really cute guy while I was out today!"

Magenta raised an eyebrow looking at her.

"I thought you loved the master?"

Collie nodded waving the comment off.

"I do but this guy had a sort of sweeter charm about him! His name is Eddie and he works at the pizza place in town!"

Magenta sighed rolling her eyes and tuning out her friends chatter. After a while Collie had finished telling her all about Eddie and painting each others nails (mostly out of boredom) Collie fell asleep curled up on her end of the sofa making Magenta sigh exaggeratedly and get to her feet tossing the book to the floor as she left the room in favor of her brother's. As she knocked on the door she opened it enough to peel in and found Riff Raff sitting in bed waiting for her.

She smiled slipping into the room and closed the door behind her before slipping into bed beside him snuggling into his chest as his arms wrapped around her. Riff kissed her head lingering a moment before looking down at her.

"You took longer than normal, is something wrong?"

Magenta shook her head sitting up looking at him.

"No, Collie decided to be talkative tonight because she-."

Her words trailed off as she remembered the promise she'd made her friend, no matter how childish a promise was a promise but she trusted her brother all the same besides she hadn't told her she couldn't tell Riff she just couldn't tell Frank. Noticing her pause Riff gently stroked her cheek snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Because she what? What has the human gotten herself into this time?"

Magenta kissed his hand before leaning into his touch.

"She told me not to tell Frank but she didn't say anything about you. I'll tell you but we can't tell Frank no matter what."

Riff gave a slight smile, it was rather cute to see his sister willing to keep the groupie's gossip a secret just because she was asked to, then kissed her forehead.

"I won't utter a word to him unless it is something I must."

Magenta smiled at him catching his lips in a kiss.

"Promise?"

Riff chuckled against her lips kissing back.

"Promise."

Magenta smirked breaking the kiss to straddle his lap holding her hand between them all fingers curled except her pinkie making him raise an eyebrow.

"Pinkie promise?"

Riff rolled his eyes hooking his pinkie with her's making her look a little surprised.

"You know a pinkie promise?"

Riff chuckled unhooking their fingers and placing his hands on her hips.

"Of course, it seems the groupie has pulled a trick on you, that kind of promise is most often shared between small children and juveniles since they are the only ones that seem to take them seriously."

Magenta felt her jaw drop heifer a growl escaped her lips, she felt made a fool, but as Riff's hands moved to her shoulders she relaxed looking into his eyes.

"Don't be too angry with her sister you must remember she can be very childish when she wishes, in her mind it was a valid form of promise."

She nodded once before smiling widely at him then kissing the tip of his nose.

"Then give me a more...mature form of promise darling brother."

Riff smiled catching her lips in a kiss before breaking it and holding out his arms palms down. Magenta smiled mirroring his moves as they brought their hands, arms and elbows together over their heads then back down so they were holding hands their noses touching making her giggle.

"Is that promise enough my most beautiful sister?"

Magenta nodded releasing his hands to wrap her arms around his neck kissing him before telling him about the guy Collie had met named Eddie, of course she didn't get very far into it before all words were lost in the dark room as they kissed each other. As his lips moved to her neck she smiled breathlessly and reached a hand out of the sheet covering them and pulled the lamp chain on the nightstand so the lights went out in the room leaving them in total darkness.


End file.
